Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Custom Supports
by Sety the Wind Sage
Summary: I like doing the FE4 Supports so much, I wanted to see how I'd do with other Fire Emblem Games. So I will also start doing custom supports for FE7 as well as FE4
1. Jaffar and Hector C-A

**_Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Custom Supports_**

I was doing the FE4 Supports for a while and I thought I would mix it up. I know Fire Emblem 7 had supports but this is more me giving supports to characters who don't support normally. This is just to mix things up and to give myself a break from FE4 Supports.

 ** _Hector/Jaffar_**

 ** _C Support_**

Hector: Jaffar.

Jaffar: …

Hector: I thought you were here. Anyways what are you doing following behind me?

Jaffar: …

Hector: Not talking huh? Well scram I can't focus on the fight with you lurking around.

Jaffar: …

Hector: Not going, whatever if you won't leave I'll just go then. Don't follow me got it.

(Hector leaves.)

Jaffar: …

 **** ** _B Support_**

Hector: Jaffar!

Jaffar: …

Hector: I told you to stop following me, and here you are. Eliwood may trust you but I don't if you wanna help the leave.

Jaffar: …!

Hector: What is it?

Jaffar: Look out!

Hector: Huh?

(Jaffar goes in front of Hector)

Jaffar: Agh!

Hector: What an ambush? Damn let's get out of here.

(Fade to black)

(Fade back in)

Hector: I didn't even see that coming, I need to pay more attention.

Jaffar: …

Hector: Jaffar how are your wounds?

Jaffar: … I'll live.

Hector: Good to know.

Jaffar: …

Hector: Back to the silence again huh? Well the battle is still going I have to get back out there.

(Hector leaves)

Jaffar: …

 ** _A Support_**

Hector: Jaffar!

Jaffar: …

Hector: Still following me I see.

Jaffar: …

Hector: Still quiet too, anyway I need to talk to you.

Jaffar: …

Hector: In my mind you'll forever be my enemy, you killed many of our allies and took down one of Ostia's best spies. I can never forget that as long as I live.

Jaffar: …

Hector: But thanks… for before.

Jaffar: …

Hector: … Well I said what I needed to say so back to the battle.

Jaffar: … Hector.

Hector: Huh?

Jaffar: …Eliwood saved me and Nino, I owe Eliwood my life… And you're special to Eliwood. That's why I saved you.

Hector: I see. Well if you feel obligated to follow me, then I guess it's not too bad to have you around.

Jaffar: …

Hector: Just don't try anything funny, or I'll take you down.

 ** _Jaffar and Hector achieved A Support_**

And that's the first FE7 support done. Honestly I do wish these two had supports in the actual game. Hopefully the A Support isn't to out of character for them but I feel it works. Anyways I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a request if you want. And if you wanna see supports from other games let me know, I might just make these custom support, one huge fiction. But that's something to decide later anyways see you guys next time.


	2. Lucius and Canas C-A

**_Lucius/Canas_**

 ** _C Support_**

Canas: Ah Lucius there you are.

Lucius: Oh Canas hello, did you need something.

Canas: I'm glad you asked, you see I'm currently doing research on the magic types. I have quite a few notes on anima and dark magic. However, I am severely lacking in notes on light magic.

Lucius: I see.

Canas: As a monk you are very well versed in light magic, probably the best user of the art in the army. I was wondering what you can tell me about light magic.

Lucius: I understand however I don't think I can help you much. I do know how to use light magic but that's really all. I don't think I know anything that can help your research.

Canas: I see, well in that case is it okay if I observe you use light magic in battle from here on. Maybe watching you fight might help me realize something.

Lucius: That's alright, if it helps you then I don't mind you observing.

 **** ** _B Support_**

Canas: I see, yes this seems accurate.

Lucius: Canas?

Canas: Oh Lucius hello.

Lucius: Hello to you to.

Canas: Did you need something.

Lucius: No, nothing in particular. I was just wondering what you were reading.

Canas: Oh I was reading the notes I gathered on light magic. Thank you again for letting me observe you.

Lucius: It's no problem. Actually I was wondering if I could see your notes.

Canas: Interested in what I observed? It's fine, you helped me reach the conclusion.

Lucius: …

Canas: What do you think?

Lucius: It's very interesting, it makes a fair amount of sense to. I might not be a professional in light magic but this does seem to match up well.

Canas: Thank you, I'm flattered you think so highly of this.

Lucius: Huh? What's this part here. "Through Faith"

Canas: Oh that? It's merely my theory of where light magic originates from. It was kind of last minute so I only able to add it as a footnote.

Lucius: I see, I'm curious what do you mean by that?

Canas: Oh it's rather simple really. What I mean is…

Lucius: Actually hold that thought the battle seems to becoming more intense let finish this another time.

Canas: Of course you're right. Lead the way.

 ** _A Support_**

Lucius: Canas.

Canas: Oh Lucius good to see you around my friend.

Lucius: Hear hear.

Canas: What did you need?

Lucius: I was wondering if we can continue our conversation from last time.

Canas: Oh yes about my theory of light magic's origin. Well what I meant by faith is that as a monk you are faithful to St. Elimine are you not.

Lucius: Of course.

Canas: Well the source of your magic stems from such faith. Elimine in return for your faith she grants power to the tomes.

Lucius: I see that would make a lot of since.

Canas: You know it's funny.

Lucius: What is?

Canas: As a scholar I have always been skeptical of things such as divine intervention, the idea of a deity by some unexplainable force being able to do feats to great for even man. However, this theory I have proposes something similar to divine intervention. I wonder did I go wrong somewhere?

Lucius: Canas?

Canas: Proposing this almost goes against my beliefs.

Lucius: Canas.

Canas: Maybe I need to start my thesis over. Or maybe rethink my ideals.

Lucius: Canas!

Canas: Oh Lucius. Sorry you had to see that, I rarely am one to lose composure.

Lucius: It's fine you just need to calm down. Nothing's wrong with your theories or beliefs. They might disagree with each other at times but all that means is you have brought on a new possibility of explanation. A possibility only forged by your existing belief.

Canas: I see, I never thought of it like that.

Lucius: I've known you for a while trust me when I say, you don't have to change you're fine as is.

Canas: I see, I see. Lucius, thank you I needed to hear that. I'm glad to have a friend like you.

Lucius: Anytime friend, anytime.

 ** _Lucius and Canas achieved A Support_**

And done I have to say this was very interesting to write. It was going to be different at first, and then it occurred to me, Canas in a way is a philosopher and Lucius is a monk. This made me realize that I can kind of make it interesting as it can kind of discuss the differences in beliefs. But anyway I hoped you enjoyed, next time, I don't really know I have some ideas, or maybe I'll get a request for next time. Anyways see ya guys then.


	3. Lucius and Wallace C-A

**_Wallace/Lucius_**

 ** _C Support_**

Wallace: …

Lucius: Oh Sir Wallace I didn't see you there. Did you need something.

Wallace: Oh Lucius heed me no mind, its just you look so familiar.

Lucius: Well we did both fight for Lady Lyndis a year prior. Maybe that's what you're thinking of.

Wallace: Perhaps but still… you look like someone else I knew when I was younger.

Lucius: Interesting, do you remember who?

Wallace: I can't put my finger on who. Argh this is going bother me.

Lucius: You don't need to force it Sir Wallace, it will come to you.

Wallace: I guess, anyway the battlefield awaits let's go Lucius.

 ** _B Support_**

Wallace: Lucius!

Lucius: Sir Wallace good to see you again.

Wallace: Good to see you as well Lucius, hey do you think you can help me with something.

Lucius: If it's in my power of course.

Wallace: Thanks, I was wondering if you can hold this blade.

Lucius: Um sure what for?

Wallace: I'm on weapon maintenance I just fixed this sword up but I wanted to see how it looks when someone else holds it.

Lucius: You are very passionate about weaponry aren't you?

Wallace: You're not a knight of Caelin as long as I am without a love for steel. Anyway here you are.

Lucius: Alright then, wow it's surprisingly light.

Wallace: Wait! Lucius can you hold that position?

Lucius: Okay.

Wallace: I remember now?

Lucius: Huh?

Wallace: That person you remind me of I remember who it is now.

Lucius: Really who?

Wallace: It was a mercenary who was working in Caelin at the time.

Lucius: A mercenary?

Wallace: Yeah. He was from Etruria and was world famous, looking at his skill I can see why.

Lucius: An Eturian mercenary.

Wallace: Yeah how could I forget? The man wasn't only strong but had a heart of gold, everything he did was for his wife and little boy, man I suddenly feel a decade or two younger. Him and I were pretty close while he was there.

Lucius: _sniff._

Wallace: Lucius, are you okay?

Lucius: O Oh yeah, I just _sniff_ have some allergies, I'll be fine I just need a minute.

(Lucius leaves)

Wallace: Something's not right. Why did he get so upset? Wait could it be?

 ** _A Support_**

Wallace: Lucius!

Lucius: Oh Sir Wallace how are you?

Wallace: I'm fine, I want to ask you something?

Lucius: Yes?

Wallace: That Eturian mercenary, you're his son are you not?

Lucius: … Yes.

Wallace: Thought so, that explains the resemblance, eyes don't lie. I have to say small world I never thought I'd meet his boy. Tell me how is he.

Lucius: He… He was killed when I was three.

Wallace: What? Impossible.

Lucius: A thief took his life.

Wallace: Lucius I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Lucius: It's fine, I'm glad to meet someone who knew him.

Wallace: No it's not, I saw you cry last time we talked, clearly I brought up some bad memories.

Lucius: No that's not it I was not sad but happy.

Wallace: Huh?

Lucius: I was glad to see my father had a good friend, and that I could be friends with the same person.

Wallace: Lucius…

Lucius: Wallace, I have a request.

Wallace: Yes.

Lucius: Make it to the end of this war, I want to hear more stories about my father. I'll do what I can to aid you.

Wallace: Deal, but make sure you live to so I can tell them.

Lucius: Deal.

 ** _Lucius and Wallace achieved A Support_**

And that's it, I really wanted to see more supports from the people in Lyn mode supporting each other. And I thought this would be good, I will admit it's based on Wallace's support with Renault of knowing people from the past connecting to the present but I did it with Lucius's father. I hope you enjoy and see you guys next time. Make sure to leave a request for your favorite charters if you want to see them support.


End file.
